


Coming and Going

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [37]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Askbox Fic, Drabble, Gen, Impending Death, Prompt Fic, The Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Askbox fic for Cherith. Set near the end of the Grey Warden/Short Taarbas timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming and Going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sword-Bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364521) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings). 



“Home”. The word is a bone-dry whisper, a seductive croon in the Taint. It tastes of stone and dust, stings like the branding needle. It speaks of what she was and will be again when her feet touch Fereldan shores and Orzammar stone. Viddathari looks over the ship’s rail towards Seheron’s stony shores and emerald forests, fading over the horizon. Profound peace washes over her. She’s leaving home, and going home, one last time.


End file.
